


Needles

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Needles

I go through life smiling   
Vaguely, as if in a dream 

detached

And sometimes   
I would die to be real 

Wake me up   
Focus my attention with needles   
Force me to gasp and grasp   
The moment   
And you 

Make me intense   
Burn me   
Make me real   
Open me   
Make me live   
Hurt me   
And gut me for my love 

Leave me stinging   
And aching for you 

I close gradually to escape   
Into dreams   
And absentmindedness


End file.
